Reconciliation
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: A new teacher has secrets. Someone returns from the dead. And Harry shares blood with the last person he suspects. SiriusOFC, HPGW, HGRW, RLNT.
1. Return to Grimmauld

**_Well, this is it. My rewrite. I was quite surprised to see that a lot of the original work didn't need that much updating, so I'm elated that some of the best paragraphs are untouched. I hope you enjoy this version more than the first. And this one won't be quite so fast. With that said, it will take a bit longer for updates as I need to make sure I convey the right plot. This particular plot bunny has held me hostage for quite some time and if I don't do exactly what he says, I'm afraid I won't get to finish this at all.. eek! Enjoy!_**

It just wasn't the same at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Now that Kreacher was at Hogwarts and Sirius gone, there wasn't a sound. The pictures seemed to have fallen silent as well. Harry looked around as he laid his trunk at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't quite think he would return here. He honestly thought he would stay at Hogwarts and find some kind of work helping Professor McGonagall run the school, but finding the Horcruxes was first on Harry's list. Spiders silently balanced their twitching legs on the webs they made, scurrying up and down and sideways as if the new found absence of life made the whole house their own private domain in which to build their nests. Harry could hardly distinguish between the books that lined shelves as he entered the study. Finding his favorite chair he had had moved from Gryffindor Tower, he sat down and began to think about his future. Leaving the Dursleys' last week wasn't hard for him to do at all, but now to be left alone without so much as a rude comment, or Dudley's arrogant antagonizing remarks, was beginning to settle over him. He came to think this must have been how Sirius felt, quiet and alone. It was so quiet Harry was almost asleep, tired and worn from his journey. Then, a loud _crack_ came from the kitchen, so loud, in fact, that Harry sprang to his feet with little effort and shot a bolt from his wand through the wall across from him. He heard the shattering of glass and a small squeal.

"Who's there?" Harry shouted.

"It's just me, Harry. Didn't expect you would be home quite so soon," Remus Lupin replied. Harry trotted off to the kitchen to greet his old friend, reaching out to shake his hand when he approached him.

"Good to see you, Lupin!"

"And it's good to see you, Harry. How long have you been home?"

"I've only been here a few minutes. I was just sitting in the study," said Harry, his face changing from happy to sullen.

"You look as if you could use this," Lupin said as he handed Harry a small box. Harry opened it find chunks of chocolate buried under some fine confection tissue.

"Thanks," Harry softly muttered through a bleak smile, and began back to the study. Lupin followed his lead, and found a seat next to Harry's armchair.

"Ah, the Gryffindor chairs. I wondered if you would be able to persuade Minerva into giving you one. I honestly did not think she would approve. She would say you were depriving the future students of Hogwarts the comfort," Lupin said, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"She did, actually, but I insisted."

"Well, we have a meeting of the Order in a few days, so I thought it best to come and clean this place back up a bit before the--"

Lupin's words were stopped short by another loud crack, this time coming from the hall. Harry and Lupin both smiled as they heard her voice.

"Harry, dear! Are you home?" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"In the study, Mrs. Weasley," Harry called back. Her plump face and broad smile bounced happily through the doorway. She directly proceeded over to Harry, whom she picked straight up off the chair and squeezed tight. Harry was sure he heard his ribs crack under the pressure.

"Oh so good to see you, Harry. I was hoping you would come straight to the Burrow, and then I remembered you said you needed to come here and get a few things first. I came to Apparate you back so you wouldn't have such a long journey. And how are you, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley reached her hand out to Lupin, whom took it into his, and he softly kissed the back of it out of the deepest respect.

"I am doing quite well, thank you, Molly. It's a pleasure to see you again. How are Arthur and the children?"

"Fine, fine," Mrs. Weasley replied nodding her head slightly and sighing from exhaustion. "I would have been here sooner if Fred hadn't tested one of his contraptions in my living room. Or was it George? Well, no bother. All I know is they had better have the house as clean as it was before I get home. Speaking of which, Harry," she turned to face Harry, now sitting back in the chair. "We must get a move on, this is your last year at Hogwarts, and you mustn't be late. I'll be waiting here while you pack your things."

"I never unpacked. I'd just arrived before you came. I do need to get Sirius's picture from upstairs." And with that, Harry went up the steps and proceeded to his old room. The dust had obscured the colors of the room. The darkness enveloped everything in sight. Grime and filth covered every inch of the bedroom Harry once shared with Ron. He reached the dresser and grabbed the picture he was looking for, and then sat for a moment reflecting on his brief life with Sirius.

Remus was in a long discussion with Mrs. Weasley when the doorbell rang, thus waking Mrs. Black and allowing her the chance to bellow through the hallway. Mrs. Weasley gave the tapestry a dirty look as if the old woman could see her through the fabric, then proceeded to the door and opened it.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm looking for the Black residence." The woman on the stoop was average height with long dark hair. Her tresses were sullied and mangled. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her expression was almost blank from exhaustion. Her tattered robes were hanging lifelessly off her shoulders. She had a look of someone that had been through hell. She looked again at Mrs. Weasley, sizing her up. "I didn't know there were new residents here. Please forgive me. I'll be on my way." With those words she turned on her heels and began back down the steps.

"This is the Black residence," Mrs. Weasley called back to her. The woman came back to the door and stepped inside. "May I take your coat, dear?"

"No, that won't be necessary, madam."

"My name is Molly Weasley."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I can manage," the young lady said, removing her cloak and walking down the hall to the closet. She opened the cupboard and hung her cloak up. Mrs. Weasley was sure this woman had been in the house before by the looks of her knowledge of the floor plan. Mrs. Weasley was almost ashamed of the phrases the Black matriarch was pursing through her lips.

"Forgive Mrs. Black, please. She doesn't like the doorbell."

"Never has," the woman spoke lightly, heading towards the curtain that draped the portrait of Mrs. Black. She pulled the drapes back with rage. "Now, listen here, you great nag. I am back in this house and there is nothing you can do to stop me or any guest of mine from entering. You will shut up right this instant or I will get that potion you hate so much and jerk you from this wall before you can say Slytherin!"

Mrs. Weasley took a few steps back, astonished at how this young stranger not only knew Mrs. Black but also how to control her. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes narrowed and staring through the woman.

"I beg your pardon, madam. My name is Rosemary, Rosemary Peans. I came about a recent invitation to join the staff at Hogwarts. Dumbledore interviewed me a few months ago.Professor McGonagall assures me that the position is still mine if I want it. This is the only residence I knew to take while I am under her employ. I hope you don't mind my unannounced arrival."

"Oh, yes, nothing to worry 'bout, Ms. Peans. Come to the kitchen. I'll put on a spot of tea," Mrs. Weasley said as she passed by. Before they reached the kitchen, they heard moans, and soft pleas for help.

Rose saw Mrs. Weasley bolt straight ahead. When she reached the doorway to the kitchen, Rose saw Remus Lupin at the table doubled over in agony. Harry had his arms under Remus's shoulders as to support him. Rose looked up at the calendar and gasped.

"How could you have forgotten?" Harry asked, quite dumbfounded, yet rhetorically. "Mrs. Weasley can you help me get him to the shed?" Mrs. Weasley began to walk over, but was stopped when she felt a gentle hand on her arm holding her back.

"I'll help." Rose was now very concerned. She knew they only had a matter of minutes before he changed right on the middle of the kitchen table. She took hold of his right side while Harry took his left. They heaved him up, and headed out the door Mrs. Weasley was holding open for them. They dragged him to the shed, all the while Harry took second glances at Rose trying to figure out who she was and realizing that she must knew about Remus's "furry little problem".

They went inside the quaint little house that Arthur Weasley and his boys built for Remus to stay in at the time of the full moon. Everything was in its place. A dresser full of clothes to change into after ripping his own during transformation. A chair to sit and regain his composure the morning after. And a bed, in case the chair wasn't enough. On the opposite wall, there were chains. Though kind was their offer to give Remus a place to release himself to the full moon, Lupin was a little apprehensive to be so close to the Weasley children in such a frightening disposition, and insisted that he be locked up with manacles for their safety, just in case they were ever at Grimmauld this time of the month. Harry and Rose began to place the metal links around Remus's wrists and ankles. Harry stood back to make sure the bonds would hold. He turned around to see Rosemary conjuring a chair and taking a seat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry asked, startled, confused. "He will kill you if you are in here!"

"Remus and I have a history, Harry. Trust me, I will be fine. Here give him this." She reached into her pocket and handed him a vial of a dark viscous liquid.

Harry looked up at her eyes. He felt that he didn't need to question her further.

He went over to Lupin and lifted his head. His face was beginning to contort. Harry did his best to give him the drink, and then stammered back as the wolf began to growl through his friends face. He ran. As fast as he could, back to theManor house. He was suddenly halted by the piercing sound of a werewolf's howl.

Harry went inside. Mrs. Weasley took hold of him.

"Let's get you to the Burrow tonight. We'll come check on them in the morning." With that, they Apparated. Before he knew it, they had landed safely outside the house in the Burrow. It was still drab but splendid in Harry's eyes. He could feel the warmth and love emanating from it. His confused state subdued.


	2. Many Questions, Few Answers

-1"Harry!" Ron was trampling over his own feet trying to get out the front door. "I am so glad you are here. You won't believe what happened!"

"What happened?" Harry asked, almost scared to find out that another friend had been injured or worse, killed. Ron took Harry by the arm and directed him the garden. They found a quaint bench by the towering sunflowers to sit and talk.

"They found Draco! He was in Hogsmeade hiding in the Hog's Head upstairs. He said he was under the Imperius Curse when he was with the Death Eaters. The Ministry believed him! They told him that it wasn't his fault and let him register for Hogwarts again!"

Harry looked thunderstruck. His jaw was dropped, and his eyes were as round as his spectacles. "They what? They can't believe him! I was there! He was in his right mind. There was no sign of any curse! How could they do that?" Harry was so upset he barely realized he was screaming. The annoying gnomes were scattering through the tomato plants in fear, and the birds were now flocking to the trees. Harry now regretted his decision to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was set to go search the world for the missing Horcruxes, but the thought of leaving everyone behind to fend for themselves in the event Voldemort came out of hiding was too much for him to bear. He had to stay here, for nothing else then to protect his friends.

"I don't feel like talking about this anymore, Harry. I'm going to get ready for bed." Ron stood up and headed for the house. Harry sat for a few more moments trying figure out how to get out of going back to Hogwarts. Harry was sure that when he saw Draco, he would kill him. If it wasn't for Draco, Dumbledore would still be alive. If it wasn't for Snape. If it wasn't for Voldemort.

With his temper and mind racing, Harry grudgingly went inside the house. He found all the familiar faces sitting around the large table. Bill and Fleur were finishing their meals so that they could say goodnight. Fred and George had apparently just Apparated into the room seeing as that they still had on their cloaks. Ginny and Hermione were clearing their plates to allow room for the new arrivals.

Mr. Weasley looked up and out the door. "Where's Remus?"

"Full moon. Somehow he had forgotten." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well, worse things can happen, I'm sure. Good to see you, Harry!" Mr. Weasley held out a hand to greet Harry. Harry barely grabbed and shook. Mr. Weasley noticed the far away look Harry had in his eyes. "Harry, you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm going to bed, now."

"Sleep in in the morning, Harry. You've had a long day." Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug and went to sit at the table.

Harry went to his room. It was still somewhat early. He just needed to be alone for a while. He thought about Rose. She was an animagus, too. Why didn't Remus ever mention her? Why didn't Sirius? He fell asleep, his mind full of unanswered questions.

"So, Rose?" Mr. Weasley started, "Where are you from?"

"Arthur, now really!" Mrs. Weasley furrowed at him.

"No, that's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I don't mind," Rose said politely. Turning back to Mr. Weasley, she continued, "I am from Godric's Hollow." She took a stab at another bite of ham with her fork and placed it on her tongue as if it were a delectable dish of extraordinary culinary arts. She was starving, having not eaten much in the last week. She and Remus got to the Burrow just a few minutes prior by the help of Arthur and Bill. Once they had gotten cleaned up and dressed, they came to breakfast.

"Godric's…but that's where Harry's parents lived." Ron was very astute, but didn't realize that his statement made the room drop a few degrees.

"Yes. I lived a few doors down from James and Lily. They were wonderful people, if I do say so myself." She crammed as much fried potatoes that would go in her mouth on her spoon and indulged herself the pleasure. Ron looked up at her.

"You mean you knew them? You look awfully young. How did you know them? They've been dead for years." Again, Ron wasn't tactful. Harry almost strangled on his pumpkin juice. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to sound crude."

"It's alright, Ron. That is a good question. How did you know my parents?" Harry asked, dabbing the dribble of juice from his chin with a napkin.

Rose uneasily rifled through her pockets, never finding her target. She looked up and down the table full of bewildered faces. "I went to school with them for a while before I was transferred, so to speak." Harry sat for a moment and came to the conclusion that Rose knew more about his father and Sirius then Remus wanted to let on.

"You know he died. Don't you? Sirius." Harry asked as he looked at Rose.

"Yes," she said as she wiped a tear off her cheek. She looked up at Remus apprehensively.

An eerie silence ensued. No one felt compelled to mention anything else about Sirius. For some strange reason, they continued conversing as if Rose wasn't even in the room.

"Harry, are you sure about this decision of yours? It will be hard enough trying to find what you need, but without any help, your chances are far worse," Remus said as he pushed his empty plate away.

Harry finished his juice and looked around the room. "Yes, I'm sure."

"And what decision is this, perse?"

All eyes landed on Rose.

"I decided to leave Hogwarts and go look for Horcruxes."

Why he had to announce it like that was beyond anyone. Mrs. Weasley had never been as upset.

"HORCRUXES! LEAVE HOGWARTS! YOU LED ME TO BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING BACK! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND? YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

Rose was softly made her way to the infuriated red head and placed her hand on Molly's shoulder.

A still photograph never exuberated such calm as was in her words. "Molly, dear, have a seat. I believe Harry is not going to go through with this ridiculousness. All will be right. Have a seat, love. Have a drink."

They weren't sure what was more surprising: the fact that someone got Mrs. Weasley calm so fast, or got her to obey their commands. Molly sat down, and filled her glass. Taking a sip and a deep breath, Mrs. Weasley began to smile softly. It was if an Imperius curse placed on her but without the incantation or wand.

Rose turned to Harry. "You will be going back to Hogwarts this term. You will finish school and if Voldemort appears before you graduate, then you will just have to leave and search for them and let us deal with him until you return. In the meantime, it is your duty to learn all you can about how to defeat him, research the Horcruxes, and come up with a strategy. The only place you can do that is at Hogwarts. You will be safe while you find out all you can."

Harry saw the sense in that and acquiesced. "Alright. I'll go back."

Ginny wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave me a sidelong hug, much to the speculation of Ron sitting across the way.

Statues where people had once stood and sat began to move again. The household stretched and stirred. Rose just sat quietly.

Ginny and Hermione went up their room, whispering to each other while giving Rose looks of disbelief. Ron went outside behind Fred and George to practice Quidditch. Mr. Weasley picked up his paper and withdrew to the study to read. Harry, Remus, Rose, and Mrs. Weasley were left alone in the room as soon as Bill and Fleur took their time giving each other kisses over the table before they tromped off to separate rooms. Remus was sitting there sipping on hot chocolate, and listened to every word, giving an agreeable head nod every so often. Harry was still looking at Rose, also in disbelief. He got up slowly and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He followed the path Ron had made, and went outside to practice. To empty his mind of the information he was just given. Rose sat at the table for a moment longer. She looked up at Remus over the edge of her coffee mug.

"Tell me something."

"What?" Remus asked, musing over the newspaper headlines.

"When Harry was growing up, when Sirius was in Azkaban, where were you?"

The question never seemed to come up before. He was certain he had explained, but the day and time eluded him. She gave him an 'on the edge' sort of scowl. "Well?"

"I can't talk about that now," Remus said quietly as he got up from his chair, and proceeded to walk outside.


	3. Rose Knows

_**Author Note: Well to my astonishment, my muse finally showed back up, and when I went to check back if it wanted to work on this story or the other one, this one popped in my mind. To further my amazement, I had this chapter almost completely renovated already! LOL! So, I finished this one and here it is. I really hope you guys like it!**_

"You have to tell me something." She had followed him outside. They were just a few feet from the little door of the tinkering shack Mr. Weasley kept his muggle artifacts in, but failed to actually shadow it's doorstep and walk in.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Rose." He pointed a bony finger in her face that she ignored so eloquently.

"Don't put that finger in my face, Mr. Lupin. You know why I had to make the choices that I did. Why didn't you come to his defense?"

"A werewolf with a baby? Are you mad?"

"You could have brought him to me. I would have cared for him. He would have been protected under the same charm."

"You have lost your mind, woman! Your husband would have never allowed him to live. He would have given his location up with the first sign of a Cruciatus."

"How dare you? He would never. You should know better than to accuse him of such things," Rose said as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know what I'm saying," he broke off and sat down. The previous evening's events and this argument were making him weaker.

"I know you don't. I know that he deserted me and you hate him for that, but there were extenuating circumstances." Her demeanor changed rapidly. She became soft and slightly resigned.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why did you come back?"

Rose wasn't sure what to say. She could trust Remus with the truth, but it would be her head and possibly the premature beginning of the war. She has spent the last fifteen years keeping her secrets. She couldn't allow for friendship to destroy the plans that were laid in motion so long ago.

"I cannot tell you now, but please know that you will be told in due time. Very soon, I'm sure. Trust me, Remus."

Remus sat there gazing up at her, unsure what to think of her. They say in relative silence for a while longer watching Ron and Harry practice.

Ron had kept the snitch out of Harry's reach five times until Harry made a similar dive to his first match. He caught it and threw at Ron laughing.

"Hey! That could have hit me in the eye," the ginger haired boy said with a huff.

"I'd be more worried about that bludger behind you." Harry pointed just as Ron turned around and ducked. It missed him by mere inches.

Ron watched the bludger fly off in the distance. "Let's go back inside. It's getting dark anyways."

Harry landed beside Ron, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not concentrating. What's the problem?"

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Not right now. We have company." He pointed to Remus and Rose.

The boys slowly entered the house with a last glance at the two adults.

"It's about time. The two of you have been out there for hours. Time to eat some lunch," Mrs. Weasley said as she gathered the plates and cups.

"Seems like we just ate," Harry said as he pulled out his chair.

Ron looked at Harry with the most contemptuous glare. "Are you mad? I'm famished!"

After they ate, they retired to the living room where they met Hermione and Ginny. The four of them played Exploding Snap for the remainder of the evening.

The next morning found everyone in a bustle.

It was raining. Fleur was crying. Mrs. Weasley's hair was turning gray right before everyone's eyes. Bill had his hands full to console the present Mrs. Weasley and future Mrs. Weasley at the same time. Mr. Weasley had to step into the office for a few minutes. Hermione and Ginny were using Stitching charms to make last minute alterations on all the dresses. This wedding will happen, bloody rain or no. At least, that's what Molly Weasley said this morning.

"I don't want to get married in zee rain, Bill!"

"We will figure something out, my flower," he said. That was his nickname for her since fleur meant flower in French. Fleur considered herself his budding rose, about to mature and blossom into a new beauty. That is, until the one who donned that name came lazily into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rose," Remus said politely to abolish any ideas there was anything wrong between them.

"Remus." She nodded and sat at the opposite end of the table, avoiding the glare he gave her and the stares from Ron and Harry.

"I spoke to Professor McGonagall late last night after the rain started, Molly. She said she would be delighted to send over Professor Flitwick to help charm the clouds out of the sky, or at least make a nice bubble for us to hold the ceremony in. After that, we can dry the ground and start decorating," Remus said.

"Oh, that would be 'eavenly, Remus. Merci," said Fleur. Bill shot Remus a 'Thank Merlin for you' look, and helped Fleur over to the girls to try on the dress again. "But you cannot see me in zee dress, so get out!" Bill retreated with a sneaky smile.

The "Bubble" charm Flitwick had performed did the trick. It was as if a giant glass dome shielded them from the rain. Charlie, George, Fred, and Ron had taken their wands and drew intricate flowers all over the surface. Not so much their idea as it was Ginny's, who (since not yet 17) couldn't do it herself. She didn't much care for Fleur, but she wanted Bill to be happy.

The reception was charming, but still large. Almost everyone was there. Hagrid found Charlie, who brought pictures of Norbert back with him. Harry was sure he saw Hagrid cry and kiss the pictures from time to time. Hermione and Ron danced together, although they still say they weren't _together. _Harry sought out Ginny. He thought she was absolutely lovely tonight. He glanced in her direction, remembering when he saw her walk down the aisle. For some reason, the baby blue of her dress didn't register. It looked white to Harry. Pure, virgin white. "_Odd_," he thought. He asked her for a waltz which she gladly accepted and when the dance was over, she kissed him on the cheek with a slight blush that complimented her light auburn locks. Ron watched with close attention to where Harry kept his hands when they danced together. Friend or no friend, he would protect his baby sister. Harry found his 'I'm watching you' glare quite amusing, and when the night was over, held his hands in the air as if to prove his innocence.

The night trailed off with a few departures here and there. Hagrid managed to beg Charlie to keep the pictures of Norbert before he left. Bill and Fleur had been Apparated to France with her family for an hour. Ron and Hermione had danced one last dance, as did Harry and Ginny with Ron eyeing them more than his dance partner.

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!"

"Sorry, Hermione," he said. He looked back up at Harry and Ginny, but they had disappeared.

On the outside of the bubble, dripping wet with rain, the two escapees stood arm in arm.

"Do you think he will come looking for us?"

"If I know my brother, yes." Ginny reached around Harry's neck. "I don't care if he does. I'm tired of sneaking around with you, Harry. I want everyone to know that I'm as happy as Fleur and Bill. We can't hide it much longer." She noticed his wince. "What? You don't want to tell anyone?"

"Oh, no. It's not that. Just thought that if Ron found out about us, you will never be a mother, if you get my point." Ginny broke out with almost hysterical laughter, and then reached her hands to cradle Harry's face.

She looked at those bright green eyes in which she loved to get lost. "You are the Boy Who Lived. I don't think Ron can touch you." And she tiptoed to meet his lips gently with her own.

The two love birds, startled, looked up. Remus had accidentally intruded on their private time. "Sorry. Thought this part of the garden would be love free. Excuse me." He gave them a sly little smirk and began to turn around.

"Remus, wait. I needed to talk to you," Harry said. He looked over to Ginny. "Could you wait for me in the study?"

"Sure," she replied as she tipped up and gave him a quick peck. She stopped at Remus and gave him a quick hug and went inside.

"Am I to take it there will be another Weasley wedding soon?" Lupin smirked at Harry again.

"If there is, it's Ron and Hermione's. I have too much to do." Harry walked over to a covered bench to get out of the rain and motioned for Remus to join him.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Who is Rose?"

Remus found it best to put it bluntly. "A close friend."

A little perturbed by his vague answer, Harry pressed on. "I have all night. School doesn't start until 9 am tomorrow. I think I can manage an anti-dozing spell to make it through a few classes." Remus held back a laugh. "_He's so much like James_," Lupin thought.

"How does she know about you? Why is she here all of a sudden?"

"Sirius and I appeared all of a sudden and you didn't question us."

"If I remember correctly, we did," Harry lightly snorted.

"Ah yes. The Shrieking Shack. I'm still surprised Severus didn't have you expelled for that." Remus laughed lightly. "Well, best to start at the beginning isn't it."

_

* * *

The library was almost empty. Rosemary was rechecking her Potions homework for the third time. She looked around to see the others in the room. "Mostly typical," she thought. "Except for him." She was staring at a dark figure staring back at her. _

_Sirius shot out of the chair, and started to walk towards her when the library door flung open. The Quidditch star, James, had his tall friend, Remus Lupin, in his arms, giving him support. James glanced at Sirius and Peter, who was reading across the way, and then noticed Rosemary looking up from her parchment._

"_Um, just stopped to tell you I'm taking him to the hospital wing." He looked back at Rosemary and went out the door._

_Sirius and Peter threw each other knowing glances, and proceeded to follow. Rosemary looked over her shoulder to make sure they were gone, and then pulled out a small calendar from the back of her book. Today was circled in red with a small inscription, "Full Moon Tonight!"_

_Rosemary stood up and gathered her things. She stopped by the Slytherin common room to drop off her books. She had watched James and Sirius carry Remus down the steps towards the Great Hall. "That isn't the way to the hospital wing," she thought. She clutched her cloak around her neck tighter and proceeded to the Entrance Hall, where she caught a glimpse of the three of them, this time through a window. They were approaching the Whomping Willow. She followed. She managed to keep herself hidden, thanks to her Slytherin ways. She saw the three boys leave the tree, and she went into the tunnel. She found herself face to face with Remus, not yet changed. _

_She took a step towards him. He warned to leave, but she did not move._

"_What do you think you are doing?"_

"_Your friends have abandoned you. What if you need help?"_

"_What are you going on about?" Remus began to scratch at the fur erupting from his skin._

"_I think you know. If your friends won't be here with you, then perhaps I should stay."_

"_Get out! I don't need anything from a Slytherin spy."_

_She turned from him and conjured up a pedestal. "I'm no spy. As a matter of fact, I am a friend."_

"_No friend of mine," he growled._

_She smiled sweetly. "No, not yet. However you might want to ask Sirius who I am."_

_Remus began to double over from the pain of the initial stages of transformation. His teeth gritted together as he spoke. "Who are you?"_

"_Rosemary. Rosemary Black." As her words lingered in the air, her body morphed into a majestic raven black phoenix that perched on the pedestal and watched in fascination as Remus changed before her fiery red eyes._

* * *

"ROSEMARY BLACK!" 

Remus' hand shot up to Harry's mouth and covered it quickly. He managed to look around to see who heard the outburst. To his relief, noone was around.

"You must be quiet, Harry. If anyone finds out who she is, it could be detrimental."

Harry looked at Remus with utmost curiosity. "Why is she here?"

Remus sighed, "I have no idea. But from what she told me, it isn't something we need to take foolish chances on, so in the future, I would ask that use a bit more decorum. Understood?"

Harry nodded as the elder male stood and began to go back inside to join in the evening festivities. Dinner, to be exact. Mrs. Weasley didn't mind having a lavish reception then following up with an equally lavish spread on the dinner table. Her boys would eat it.

"Remus, there's one other thing."

Lupin's head cocked to the side and his eyes narrowed awaiting for the young man to continue.

"How was she related to Sirius? Malfoy's mother and aunt were Blacks. The whole line is no good. The only good thing that came from it died at the Ministry two years ago. What is she to him…to us?"

Remus looked up to the kitchen window where he saw Rosemary standing by the kitchen sink with a yellow and white hand towel in one hand and a stack of wet dishes to her left. He turned back to Harry.

"I'll tell you what she told me, Harry. She's a friend." He clapped Harry one the shoulder as his long lanky legs carried him back into the sweet aroma of the house.


	4. The Return

**_Author note: The computer crashed, everything erased. My previous version of this story is now lost forever. I am deeply saddened by this. I do, however, have some snippets I sent to my beta a long time ago that I can build upon. I believe that this was meant to happen. I am now feeling like this story should take a different path that has been haunting every since I wrote the first version. Seeing as that I followed the plot bunny's suggestion, death threats more like it, for "Breaking Down Walls"..it seemed like a good thing to do here. Enjoy!_**

The streets were bustling with shoppers. Birds swooshed overhead. The senses were filled with music, vibrant colors, and delicious aromas. It was this small bit of freedom to explore Diagon Alley that drew Rosemary out for a walk that day.

"Two galleons for the talisman, miss," the elderly woman said as Rose admired an emerald and silver chain hanging on the woman's cart.

Rose looked over at the woman and then her surroundings. No one was near them.

"It's worth more, Madame." Rose winked and began to trudge back through the crowd.

She entered a small shop and perused the shelves of books. Her eyes smiled as she looked over the titles that she once read, remembering the characters that played their scenes in her mind. It was when she turned back to the door that she thought she was still imagining things.

The color briefly flashed before her. It could have been her imagination. It could have been a reflection. But there was something odd about seeing that particular shade of charcoal in such a peculiar position on the sidewalk. As soon as she laid eyes on it, it disappeared in the mass of robes from passersby.

Her curiosity won out, and she followed the perceived direction of the mass. She found herself at the intersection where the Magical Menagerie and Gambol & Japes stood. Between the buildings was a tight alleyway. She peered down the darkness and saw the shadow moved across the small expanse. She quickly reached for her wand and walked towards it.

She arrived at the dead end and turned around swiftly to make sure she wasn't being cornered. Nothing was there. Twenty or more yards ahead of her, witches and wizards of all ages went about their business as if the alley did not exist. No one paid attention to her or the shadow that seemed to loom behind her. It was when the shadow extended over her own on the cobblestones in front her that she felt a sudden dread.

With reflexes that would have made the best of Aurors proud, Rose jerked to the side, spun, and cast a binding spell on her would be attacker. She gasped at the sight before her.

"No, it's not possible," she whispered as she took a step back.

"Nice to see you again, too."

"Who are you?"

The man looked up at her with questioning eyes. "What do you mean 'who am I?' I've only been married to you for the past…what? Twenty years? Please, Rose, undo the spell and let me up."

She shook her head, her wand still trained on him.

"My dear, Rose, please. I'll explain, but not here. We have to go somewhere safe. Please, Rose. It's me. Trust me. It's me, Rose."

She looked at him again. She lowered her wand slowly and looked in his eyes.

* * *

"Rose, come on. I can tell."

"Stay out of it, Lupin." Rosemary had her wand trained on the scruffy man across the table. He was bound and gagged. She didn't want to take any chances of him attempting to escape. This was a cruel joke, an extremely sick joke. "How much more time?"

"Four minutes," Remus replied glancing at the pocket timepiece in his hand. "I'm sure it's him if you would just let him talk. Ask him questions. You'll see."

"You of all people should be very weary of someone who was supposed to be dead just pop back up in your life."

Remus sighed as he looked to the man that supposedly looked a lot like the man he used to know. It did seem impossible. However, a part of Remus wanted so desperately to believe.

Just that moment, a very loud gasp echoed through the room. Remus, Rose, and their captive, as much as he could, turned their heads to the doorway to see Harry staring back with large eyes at the man. Ginny was rounding the corner and knocked into Harry who just stood there unable to form words. Ron was behind her and stopped just short of colliding with them. He looked over Harry's shoulder at the scene in front of him.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Harry, don't be alarmed. Just stay where you are."

"Rose, please."

"Remus, for Merlin's sake, just trust me. Give me what time is left to make sure the Polyjuice wears off and then you'll see! This can't be!" she said as she thrust the tip of her wand in the man's direction.

"Forty-five seconds."

And so, they waited. Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way to the tablesitting closest to Rose. Her logic seemed to scream safety above emotions. Everyone watched intently as Remus began the countdown.

"Four, three, two, one."

Nothing.

"See! Now, untie him!"

Rose reluctantly magicked away his gag, but kept his body entwined with the binding curse. "Not until he answers some questions."

"With pleasure," the man said.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I think that would be apparent."

"How did…"

"I know what you're going to ask. The problem is I don't quite know myself. One moment, I'm standing there and then next I'm falling. I distinctly remember hearing voices, and I recognized them. No one I knew closely, but rather, acquaintances. That's when I felt a blow to the back of my head and found myself the next morning in a cell."

Everyone at the table narrowed their brows, but it was Harry who spoke. "A cell? What do you mean?"

"It was smaller than Azkaban. There did seem to be more light. That's when I noticed the table in the room beside me. Peter was there. It was a ploy to get you into the hands of Voldemort."

Ron hissed and shrank back. He had gotten better about it, but the name still made him twitch.

"A ploy, you said? Prey tell," Rose said as she lifted an inquisitive brow.

"I heard him talking. Bella was supposed to knock Harry through the veil that day. There were Death Eaters awaiting his arrival. He was to be delivered to Him."

Ginny grasped onto Harry's arm tight. Harry instinctively covered hers with his.

"What is it that you have to say that would make us believe a single word you've said? How do we not know that you haven't somehow extended the life of Polyjuice in some way?"

The man looked at her steadfast. "I am not the potions master as you are, my black Rose."


	5. Parseltongue

**_Author note: Yes, it's who you think it is. HAHAHA! Everything will be explained, however, not in this chapter. This chapter you get a bit more of the mystery._**

The man had been resting. It was spread through the Order that, indeed, Sirius Black had somehow returned. He asked that he be left alone for a day or so to recover from his injuries after having escaped his second prison. He promised them that he would tell them all about it after he had time to rest. Remus, Rose, Ginny, Ron, and Harry left him and began their way to the Burrow for lunch.

The lunch table was bustling as usual, for everyone had arrived. Fred and George closed shop simply locking the doors and leaving a note that read: "**Mum's cooking. Be Back Later**."

Fleur and Bill arrived from their long stay abroad. Bill nearly salivated all over the kitchen floor, having been away from his mother's home cooking for so long. Charlie even made it to the table since the dragons were starting their mating cycle. It was best not to bother them, so he intended to take a couple weeks off and visit home.

The rest of the brood was milling about handling their plates when a loud shriek pierced everyone's ears. They turned to see Ginny standing on a chair by the door. How fast it took her to get on the chair, no one will ever know since she moved so quickly. Harry walked over to her to see her looking sick.

"Ginny? What is it?"

All she could do was point.

Lying at the base of the cabinets two feet away from the chair was a long, scaly, shiny, black snake. Its eyes were green and its tongue flicked wildly at the taste of the food that lingered in the air. It turned to regard Harry. Harry, in turn, faced it. Harry's face went blank as he looked into the emerald eyes that could rival in color to his own.

"Oi! Harry, get that bloody thing out of here, would you?"

Ron's words didn't break the silence that seemed to befall the household or Harry's enchantment with the serpent.

Harry was the only one that heard the word 'food' escapes the snake's lips, or what there was of them.

Harry's mouthed thinned and replied, "Get out. There is nothing for you here. Find a nest in the garden."

With a nod of its head, the snake obliged and slithered back out the crack it had used to enter. Harry stood for a moment and watched the snake shrink away and crawl out of sight before he turned back to the table and took a seat with Ginny by his side.

Rose stood absolutely thunderstruck. She could not believe what just came from Harry's lips. Remus looked up at Harry.

"Harry, please in English, if you don't mind."

Harry had no idea he just used Parseltongue to chase the snake out of the house. It just came naturally.

"I'm sorry. I guess it just slipped. I told it to leave and find food somewhere else."

"Rose, dear, are you quite alright?" Molly asked slightly perplexed with why Rose was standing there with her mouth agape staring incredulously at Harry.

"Hmm?" Rose replied still entranced with Harry, but never actually hearing Molly's question.

"Yes, Parseltongue is rare, but I do believe there have been reports of it. Surely you've heard of it before?" Molly asked.

Rose broke her trance and looked to Remus with a narrowed expression as if the answer was written on his forehead. "Yes, I have. That's the problem."

She sat back down leaving everyone around to wonder what she was going on about. At least, until the exact same question was asked.

"What are you going on about? It's not like he's channeling You-Know-Who. He just has that gift. It spooked us all back in second year. Gave everyone quite a fright, I suspect. Especially Justin. But that has nothing to do with anything evil. It's just something Harry has. I find it fascinating sometimes…"

"Ron, hush!" This coming from his mother as his rambling was incessant and he failed to notice the deathly pale color on Rose.

Remus looked into her eyes and reached a hand to hers lying on the table. "What is it?"

Instead of answering him, Rose opened her mouth, reached out her left hand, and began to hiss. Within seconds, an orange at the top of the fruit bowl jumped from its nestled position, flew through the air, and slammed into Rose's awaiting hand, not only displaying for everyone her abilities with wandless magic, but also Parseltongue. She set the orange back down on the table in front of her and looked down to her hands.

"Bloody hell."

"RONALD!"

"Sorry, mum."

"What's so wrong with that?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know if I should tell you, to be honest," Rose said.

Remus squeezed her hand. "Go ahead."

Clearing her throat, Rose looked back up to Harry and met his eyes so that he knew what she was about to say was truth.

"It is known in my family. Parseltongue. I discovered that…I discovered that only the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself can speak it."

Remus took a sharp look at Harry, who returned the wide eyed expression. Everyone else just sat there.

After a few moments, Ron spoke up. "Well, that's simple. When He cursed Harry, he transferred his Parseltongue to him. Dumbledore said so. Didn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah." It took a moment before he answered but that was all Harry could say. But the answer didn't seem like the truth. There was something in the way Rose looked at him that made him feel like he couldn't help but believe what she said. And if what she said was true, then Harry was Voldemort's blood.

"Excuse me."

Harry stood and left the table. He didn't want to listen to the reasons and rationalizations fleeting through his mind. He reached his room and sat down on the bed.

"He transferred his power to me. That's what happened. That's why we're connected. It's the scar," he told himself. He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Harry? Can I speak with you?"

It was Rose.

"NO! I don't want to hear anything else you have to say."

Rose stood outside the door and let her head hang low. She didn't mean to upset him, but he had asked. All she could do was tell him the truth.

"Harry, I made a promise to you years ago, that if you ever wanted to know what happened I would tell you. I would always tell you the truth no matter how hard it would be for you to hear it. Even if it meant that my charm would break. I am still willing to keep that promise, Harry. I want you to talk to me when you're ready."

And Rose left the door and went back to the kitchen to finish her meal.

Above her head, Harry slammed his fist into the wall. "_You will tell me everything. When I'm ready to hear it, you will tell me everything_."


	6. Explanations and Capture

"Well, to start, tell me everything," Remus said as he sat across the room from Rose that evening. The Weasleys took the liberty of visiting Diagon Alley to get the rest of Ron's and Ginny's things for school. Harry was still upstairs brooding. "Something doesn't make sense. I am your secret keeper, but there are things about you that I cannot place."

She looked up to her friend from the book she had in her lap, albeit, never actually read. "There were some things that were better off unknown. I took the liberty to alleviate you of these problems."

"You mean, you Obliviated me?"

She nodded.

"Why shouldn't I know these things? If I am to protect you, then I should be made aware of everything that occurred and occurs in your life, Rose. Don't you see? How can I do my job properly if you don't trust me?"

She looked down to her hands once more. "It was for the greater good. I cannot tell you more without thinking things through. I do trust you, Remus. It's just…if by chance you spoke of anything…breathed a word even to just me in what could be perceived as absolute privacy, there is a chance that the information could be disastrous. I know what I'm doing."

Rose stood and headed for the Floo. "I'm going to check on Sirius. You are more than welcome to join me."

"I'll get Harry. He will want to see him, too."

* * *

"Where do you want me to start?" Sirius asked as his company seated themselves around the table. Remus set down a plate of biscuits as Rose poured tea. Harry sat opposite Sirius with his mouth still slightly agape that it was, in fact, his Godfather looking back at him.

Remus sat down and clasped his hands together on the table. "What do you remember when you first broke free?"

Sirius cleared his throat and looked past Harry as if the answer was written on the awful picture of the Black family complete with gloom and doom written all over their faces which was hanging on the wall. "It was nighttime. It was a full moon. I remember that because I was worried about you. It was a hillside. Long grass, sparse trees. But the place I saw when I turned back around was nestled up by the mountain. The mountains were towering over the place. It was left in shadow. I saw lights in the top towers, but the entire lower levels were dark. I thought I saw a bridge of some sort. Like a medieval drawbridge, but I couldn't make it out very well. The moon was shining down on the backside of the structure. I'm sure it was like Hogwarts. It reminded of Hogwarts. That night after I escaped Azkaban and stood with Harry outside the Shrieking Shack. It looked like that. But it looked colder. More intimidating."

"Did you see anyone? Outside or inside as you were leaving?" This question was posed by Harry.

"No. I heard voices, though. I could make out Malfoy, but the others I didn't recognize."

Rose took a cautious sip of her tea as to not burn her lips and tongue then spoke. "More importantly, did anyone see you?"

Sirius' eyes shot up to meet hers. "I don't know."

Remus and Rose shared a glance.

"I hate to say this, but you are going to have to stay here. Not like two years ago. You have to stay here this time. None of this 'animagus, going with us' malarkey. You have to. The Ministry was looking to appeal your sentence after they caught Pettigrew four months ago. It hasn't been passed yet, but it will. Just stay out of sight until then," Rose said.

Sirius nodded. "For you, I will, Rose."

Harry narrowed his brow at her, but didn't speak.

"Harry? What's the matter?"

He looked his Godfather. "Nothing."

"There's obviously something. You looked at Rose like she was harboring the devil," he snickered.

"She owes me an explanation about a few things. That's all."

"Oh," Rose replied. "Well, as I was saying. Your _gift_, for lack of a better word, is inherited not displaced like you believe."

"But you speak it, too."

"Yes. You and I are most likely cousins several times removed or something of that nature. Do you know anything about James' family? Or Lily's?"

Sirius interrupted, "I know James' parents. They were good people. Decent purebloods, as rare as they were. You couldn't find better people."

"And Lily's?"

"I don't know much about them."

"I do," Harry said. "My mother's parents died soon after mum got married. That's what my Aunt Petunia told me. She said it broke their hearts and they didn't think they could live with my dad as a son-in-law." Sirius sneered at Harry's words. "But I don't believe her. She lied to me about my mum and dad. She said they were killed in a car crash. She wouldn't tell me anything about magic or being a wizard or anything. She could have been lying about my grandparents, too. They may have been killed. They would have been muggles, so it's possible they were targeted to bring mum out of hiding. Sounds like something they would do."

"Yes, it does," Remus speculated.

Rose began picking at her thumbs as a nervous habit. She and Lily were best friends in school, and to hear about her now was hard on her.

Sirius spoke again. "But you don't know for sure. They could have been magical and in hiding just like James and Lily. Is that possible?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about it, to be honest."

Rose began to fidget in her seat. Sirius didn't know how close to the truth he was. "I am going to just get some fresh air."

Remus and Sirius rose from their seats in gentlemanly fashion as Rose left the room. She had just about made it to the door when she found the newspaper lying on the table beside her. 'The Evening Prophet' was folded in such a way that the main article, which was in bold letters, and the picture were clearly visible.

'**SEVERUS SNAPE CAPTURED!'**

With a very loud crack that caught the attention of the three men in the kitchen, Rose Apparated with a sigh.


	7. How Rosemary Came to be

How Rosemary came to be…

Rosemary landed relatively close to the Ministry entrance. It was swarming with wizards and witches calling for the immediate death of Severus Snape. She managed to wriggle through the throngs and enter the booth.

"Rosemary Peans to see prisoner, Severus Snape."

The badge was spit out and she was lowered to the floor where they held the prisoners awaiting trial or Azkaban. She found the hall with little to no help. It was hardly a task to see the line of Ministry employees gawking at the man that killed Albus Dumbledore.

She felt a tug on her shoulder and glanced up to the soft eyes of Remus Lupin. Sirius and Harry were behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

She looked up at him hoping upon hope that she could think of the right words to say to him to get his help. But nothing came.

"Come on. You know something about Lily's parents, I'm sure. You're going to tell us. And then we will see about him," Remus nodded towards Severus, who was standing in the middle of room with his back turned to the spectators he'd garnered.

The found an empty room, of course since everyone's attentions were elsewhere, and sat down around a table.

"What do you want to know?" she asked looking at no one in particular.

"You and Lily were very close. I remember that. But these two don't," Remus motioned to the two dark haired men to his left, "so start at the beginning."

She sighed. "I'll tell you what I was told. But don't ask me how this information came to me. That I cannot tell you right now."

* * *

The dark haired man strode confidently in to the pub, his friends followed close behind. He gave the bartender an undetermined amount of galleons, the origin of which was never questioned. The man dismissively waved to the pack behind him. 

"Entertainment,' he said to the barkeep.

The older man knew the other's intentions immediately, and although he questioned the young man's age in his mind, the weight of the bag of coins quickly made up for it. "Room 16," he said with a smirk.

The man and his group continued down the damp, dank corridor. When they reached the room, the door opened as if their presence was expected.

"Oh what have we got here? A few boys trying to become men in one night?"

The man, having glared at the woman, pushed his way in, thus effectively showing the men behind him that he was in control.

The woman looked at him with condescendence.

"And who do you think you are, boy?"

His hand quickly gripped her neck as he pushed her against the wall. "I am your client for the evening and you will show more respect if you want to walk out of here in the morning with little more than soreness," he seethed into her face. His patrons in the hall smirked at her as they entered the room.

The woman cowered under his stare. "I'll have the other ladies attend to your friends." She dismissed herself quickly and just as quickly reappeared with six rather young women.

The man shut the door hard and fast as the woman began untying her corset.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't possibly keep staying here?" 

"I should have left years ago. But now, I have something far better to worry about than just myself," she said as she placed a gentle hand on her lower abdomen.

The pale girl across from her gaped. "Caricia! No! Didn't you use…"

The woman shook her head solemnly. "No. I was too frightened that night to remember."

"What will you do?"

Caricia shrugged. "Hope that this child will one day find a peaceful world awaiting it."

The woman hugged her confidant and walked away from the horrors of her life.

* * *

"Mr. Wolfe? What are we to do with the girl?" 

The healer looked up from his bloody hands. "Send her to Mrs. Cole. I'll take care of this," he said grimly as he stood at the foot of the bed. He walked over to the side and gently closed the eyes of the mother that would never see her baby. Caricia had hemorrhaged during childbirth and died.

* * *

"Oh, bless! Poor dear! How something so sweet and innocent could come from such a harlot I'll never know. Seen too many in my day," Mrs. Cole said as she tucked the infant into her bassinet. "I'll have to come up with a name for you, now won't I? You're mother didn't last long enough to name you. What do you say to Mary?" 

The baby girl cooed and it was apparent to the director of the orphanage that the child needed rest.

* * *

It was the spring of 1959. 

Mary had been on a trip to the museum with her adoptive parents, Jack and Abagail Arithorpe, when she spotted him. She'd seen him before. He lived a few houses down from Abagail's mother. It was today, however, that she noticed he was looking back at her.

Advising her mother that she wanted to go back to their hotel, Mary was able to sneak away.

"Don't I know you?"

The man had auburn hair and bright eyes. He somehow managed to follow her to the café at the corner.

"Yes, I believe you do. You live on the same boulevard as my grandmother, Mrs. Jenkins," Mary replied.

"Oh, yes! Lovely woman. You must be Mary. She talks often of you when I help with her gardening. However, she made it seem as if you were younger."

Mary feigned surprise. "Oh?"

"Fifteen?"

She smiled sweetly. "Eighteen," she said, knowing full well her glamour was working perfectly.

He smiled back with a new glint to his eyes. He reached his hand out and took hers to leave a chaste, yet flirtatious kiss on the back of it. "My name is Martin. Martin Evans."

* * *

The wedding was nonexistent. Martin and Mary had eloped against the strong protestations of Mr. and Mrs. Arithorpe. 

They were sitting at the table to dinner when an owl began tapping at the window.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Martin asked his new wife of two months. Mary got up to inspect and found the owl to be that of her parents.

"Oh, just a rogue bird trying to perch where there isn't room," she said as she made sure he couldn't see her take the missive as she shooed the owl away. "I'll be freshening up for our evening out. I'll be right back."

Mary hurriedly shut herself into the bedroom and began reading the letter.

_Dear Mary,_

_We know what you have done, and we know where you are. As a witch, you should have known the consequences of such action, beside the fact that you are underage! What are you to do with school? We prevented your attendance to Hogwarts and hired that tutor just so you wouldn't have to be ridiculed for your bloodline. We don't know who your parents really are and I'm afraid that could be detrimental to your studies. That's why we set this up for you. Now you throw it all away for some childish crush. _

_We knew this boy when you were running around in nappies, for Merlin's sake! Does he even know how young you are? This is not acceptable! Not to mention, he's a muggle! Does he know you're a witch? _

_You are to return home immediately and then we will have the contract negated by the Ministry. _

_Mum and Dad_

Mary began to cry. Keeping up this charade for these many weeks began to drain her energy. She broke down. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Martin wasn't as loving as she had thought he'd be, and now her parents were close to disowning her for acting her age, more or less.

Herself loathing was interrupted when the door to thebedroom was opened. Martin looked down into the face of his very young looking wife, completely surprised by the way her features softened right before his eyes.

"What…what…How old are you?"

"Martin, please?"

"You are fifteen!"

Disgusted with himself for the fact that he bedded a girl for the past two months, Martin quickly escaped the seemingly confining walls of the house and stopped first to the local whiskey vendor and then next to his friend who happened to be an attorney.

Months later, Mary discovered that shortly after their marriage was annulled, Martin had remarried a woman that he knew through his father. Iris was married before and had a small daughter. Mary knew of Martin's affinity for flowers, so for him to marry a woman named Iris who had a daughter named Petunia was no small feat for her to believe. Martin didn't mind marrying a woman with a child. He always wanted children. The two of them had another daughter, Lily, shortly after Mary gave birth to her own. Martin never knew she was pregnant the day he walked out on her. She was to tell him that night over dinner. Rose was the most beautiful name she could think of to honor the baby's father.

* * *

The silence of the room was shattered as Rose finished her tale by the noisy clambering of the people outside in the hall. 

Muttered voices were barely audible but the words 'Snape' and 'escaped' seemed to boom.

_**Author notes: hmmm... yeah took me hours of researching time lines and some quick thinking to make this actually work, but you know... it doesn't seem all that bad... there are a couple quirky coincidences in the chapter that the most avid HBP reader will discover. I hope you enjoy this little glimpse into the life of Rosemary and what it could possibly entail for Harry. Not to mention the twist with Snape!**_


End file.
